The present invention relates to a two-for-one twisting spindle with a protective pot and a bobbin carrier on which two bobbins are concentrically arranged axially atop one another from which bobbins threads are withdrawn overhead and introduced together into a thread inlet tube whereby, before the introduction of the threads into the thread inlet tube, one of the threads is guided through an eye of a thread guiding ring that rotates about the spindle axis while the other thread is guided along the periphery of the thread guiding ring.
Such a thread guiding device provides assistance in keeping the threads separate to thereby prevent interaction of the individual threads removed from the bobbins and especially prevents entanglement or loop formation of the two individual threads when one of the threads passes the other thread.
From thread storage devices it is known (compare German Gebruachsmuster 91 11 875) to use bristle rings which serve to remove the thread from a supply bobbin with a uniform tension. For this purpose, the thread is pulled between a radially inwardly oriented mantle surface of the end section of the supply bobbin and the bristles of a bristle ring positioned thereon.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a two-for-one twisting spindle of the aforementioned kind with which an additional tensioning and smoothing of the individual threads can be achieved in order to provide additional safety against the formation of and especially against the introduction of thread loops into the thread inlet tube, respectively, into the spindle.